Roronoa Zoro x Reader Love Story
by Akira1213
Summary: What happens when a student falls in love with her teacher? Reader x Zoro


My teacher

 **Miki POV**

' _Shit, I'm going to be late!'_ I thought while running down the stairs and trying to put on my tiger necklace. I went straight to the door, running in front of the kitchen, leaving a not-so-awaken-holding-a-cup-of-coffee-in-pyjamas-watching-me-and-wondering-where-my-energy-came-from Robin. I put my shoes on, yelled a: Have a nice day sis! and slammed the door behind me.

I ran all the way to my high school, which was only five minutes from where I was living. With my blond hairs flying in the wind: I entered the court yard and went to my class room as fast as I could. The bell rang right when I entered the class and Mr. Brook, our English teacher, looked at me with a light frown. I went to my desk; feeling embarrassed by all the eyes watching me and sat down quietly. I sighed, put down my books on my desk and began working as Mr. Brook told us what we'll have to do the next hour.

The bell finally rang after an hour! _'Yes!'_ I looked up from my books and saw Vivi coming in my direction, looking all excited. I stood up and she started talking to me while we were walking in the hallway, going to our other course.

(Vivi) Miki! You're never going to believe this!

(Miki) What's happening?

(Vivi) I met a guy yesterday at my job! He was sooo handsome! I was minding my own business, placing books in the bookshop, when I heard the ringing of the opening door. I looked up to greet the new client and there he was! Looking gorgeous and smiling at me! We talked together during my entire shift and he offered me to go take a coffee with him this week-end!

(Miki) Vivi, you do realise that he might be way older than you and he just wants to… *whispering* Fuck you.

(Vivi) Yes he's older, and of course he… wants this, it's just natural! But don't worry, I'm not stupid; I'm not interested by a stranger. It's Ace!

(Miki) WHAT?

The other students looked at me when we entered the class room.

(Miki) Sorry. (I said while sitting down) He's Luffy's older brother, right? (Vivi was sitting right in front of me in the science class)

(Vivi) Yes! Well, not exactly. They're foster brothers, but they really look alike! Ace is just a bit more mature, but he's all like Luffy!

(Miki) I miss Luffy…

(Vivi) Yeah, me too…

(Miki) But hey! He's in college now and we'll also be, in a few months!

(Vivi) Yeah! I can't wait until next month! We won't be high school girls anymore! After summer, we'll be in the college life! (We placed our science books on our desk and Vivi turned herself again to face me.) Hey, speaking about guys, how's your big green haired—

(Miki) Shut it! (I whispered while putting my hand on her mouth) It's not like that, we're just friends.

(Vivi) *Removing my hand* I know, but you do like him very much don't you?

I was about to say something when Mr. Trafalgar burst into the class throwing something red at a student in the front row. He hid himself under his desk and we heard a scream from the girl who caught the thing. We ran to the front of the class and discovered what seemed to be a fake heart. We saw Mr. Trafalgar holding his rib cage while laughing.

(Law) Haha-ha, ah-I'm-I'm sorry guys! It was just a conclusion to the biology part of the course he-he. Please, go back to your seats; we'll begin the class with some…

Just at this moment, I remembered that I didn't have breakfast today, and didn't have time yesterday to prepare myself a lunch. _'My stomach is hurting so much right now'_. I spent the rest of the class focusing on my growling belly. When lunch time finally arrived, Vivi and I went to the cafeteria to buy me something to eat, she already had her lunch. I realised I only had enough for a single ham sandwich. For you who don't know me, you could think that it would be enough for a young girl, but it's not. I could eat three of those sandwiches and still be hungry.

(Vivi) I'm so sorry Miki, but you know I don't eat much and I never bring money with me.

(Miki) It's okay… (I said with gloomy green eyes while paying) *Leaving the cafeteria* I'm just going to eat that and go die outside… On the stairs… Alone…

(Vivi) Wait!

I didn't stop. Vivi knew I preferred to be alone when I was hungry, because I was always grumpy. So I went behind the basement and sat on the stairs, finishing my lunch that I already had time to start eating while walking.

You know Tiger, you shouldn't eat so fast. You're going to be fat! A big fat tiger!

I didn't bother to look who said that, only HE called me like that, because he knew I adored tigers. Plus, I knew him for a long time, because of my sister Robin. They went to college together and I think they dated for a while, but they were only best friends now, I hoped.

(Miki) Says the one who drinks more than he eats.

(Zoro) Don't say that Tiger! *Sitting on my right* We're in school, I could get fired.

(Miki) They wouldn't do that; you're the best physical education teacher ever! They couldn't replace you Zoro!

(Zoro) Well, nice to hear that I'm good at something!

(Miki) Like you don't know it! Everyone loves you: boys are taking you as an example and a friend and girls are all over you; drooling on the floor every time you show us how to do something. Mister I'm-showing-of-my-muscles-and-my-perfect-body! _'But with a super personality that I really like.'_

(Zoro) What? Are my teaching skills not important?

(Miki) No, only your butt and your big arms!

(Zoro) *Staring at me* That's your opinion about me?

(Miki) No! You're a really nice person! I was only jok… Wait…

(Zoro) *Smiling wide* Ha! You fell in Tiger! I know you don't think I'm a show off douchebag, we're friends!

(Miki) Really? (I put my hands on my hips and lifted an eyebrow) _'Still, I'm like all the other girls: wishing to be in his big-soft-looking arms.'_ *Growling stomach* Oh, right, I'm still hungry…

(Zoro) *Searching in his briefcase* Here… *Holding a protein bar and a power drink* I was saving this for later but I think you'll need it more than me.

(Miki) Oh my god, Zoro you're my savior! Thank you so much! *Unwrapping the protein bar* I might kiss you right now! _'That would be so awesome!'_

(Zoro) *Whispering* Please do…

I was so pleased with the food that I didn't hear the last sentence and I suddenly remembered something.

(Miki) Say, this evening there's going to be fireworks and Robin and I were wondering if you could come with us. I don't know if she told you already, but usually we look at them while swimming in a pond that we found with our parents when we were young. It's a family tradition, but since you're always at home and you're a close friend, you're family.

(Zoro) Tiger… Thank you, I didn't know I was considered family. Yeah I'll go with you girls… You both are really important for me… *Looking at me with a serious face*… Especially you Miki, for a moment now I… (He leaned in) _'Why did he call me by my name? And why is he leaning in? Is he going to kiss me or what?'_ (But he took a bite of the protein bar instead)

(Miki) Zoro! You gave it to me, it's mine now! _'Shit, I tough something stupid.'_ (I slapped him behind the head and he almost choked, because he was laughing) Idiot…

We spend the rest of the lunch break laughing, arguing, goofing around and talking. I really liked to spend time with him and it looked like he was enjoying my company too. This little moment made me forget that I was hungry for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang I almost ran to the school's exit and while I was walking back to my house, Zoro stopped by in his black sport car.

(Zoro) Jump in Tiger! I'm getting my bathing suit at my apartment and then we can go to your house and wait for the fireworks there.

(Miki) All right Mr. I'm-showing-off-my-muscles!

He chuckled and I hopped in his car. He drove to his apartment and while he was driving I texted Robin: Ready to watch fireworks with handsome? After three minutes she responded: Are you? I was a little puzzled by her response, because she never answered a question with another question. She was a person that would go straight to the point usually. _'Well, whatever!'_ We arrived at Zoro's apartment and we got out of the car. We went to the second floor and entered his house.

Zoro's apartment:

In front: A dining room mixed with a living room with doors that lead to a balcony;

Right: A wall;

Left: An open kitchen to the dining-living room;

Right of the kitchen: Zoro's bedroom;

Right of Zoro's bedroom: The bathroom.

We removed our shoes in the doorway, passed the kitchen and went to his bedroom. It was clean, but not too clean; it was still a man that was living there. A few papers were scattered on the table in the kitchen, two or three bottles of beer on the living room coffee table and clothes on his bedroom floor, but that was it. I entered his room while he was searching for his bathing suit. It was boring so I stretched out on his bed.

(Zoro) Tiger, I know it's not the first time you come to my apartment, but seriously?

(Miki) *Lifting up my head* What?

(Zoro) You're on my bed!

(Miki) So?

(Zoro) That's the place where I sleep… and the place where I jerk off!

My eyes widened and I jumped off his bed in a hurry.

(Miki) Eww! Zoro! Didn't have to say this! You could have said: Please can you sit on my couch in the living room instead of my bed, it makes me uncomfortable.

(Zoro) Haha! That's too long to say for me Tiger!

I narrowed my eyes at him, grimaced and went to his kitchen with my hands on my hips searching for food. I opened his fridge, found an apple, took it and ate it in less than two minutes. He finally came out of his room with a backpack. We exchanged a few words while leaving the apartment and we hopped into the car. We talked more while driving to my house.

We arrived and when I was going to open my door: It was locked! _'What the hell?'_ I knocked and a sick-like Robin answered. She was wearing pyjamas and one of those surgical masks. She threw a traveling bag to me and slammed the door. I heard the ringtone of my cellphone:  Roar of _Katy Perry_. It was Robin calling me!

(Miki) What the heck Robin?

(Robin) Look, I'm really sick and I don't want you to catch what I have. You have everything you need in the bag. Ask one of your friends if you can stay sleep, because you're not coming in!

(Miki) But—

I was cut off by a beeping. _'She hung up!'_ I stared a moment at my cellphone and turned around to face Zoro. He was making a what-just-happened face and I had to explain it. I figured out it would be better if I texted my friends to ask them if I could stay at their places. I didn't wait a response and suggested to Zoro that we should wait for the fireworks at the pound. He agreed and we hopped back in the car. I directed him to the place where we should admire the fireworks. _'That was weird. She wasn't even sick this morning. Well! I'm going to be all alone with Zoro so it's not that bad!'_

The pound was in the middle of a little forest and a small trail was leading to it. There was an old dock there and some bushes. The car stopped and we got off: it was already dusk. I inhaled the good scent of the place, which brought back memories. I went behind a tree and said to Zoro that I was going to change myself into my bathing suit. I fumbled into the bag and found a red bikini. _'That's not mine! That belongs to Robin! She must either be really confused or really bitchy.'_ I put it on anyways and went back to Zoro who also had time to change into dark green shorts. I tried to cover myself the best I could, but I saw that he was staring at my D sized breast. I dropped my things on the ground and ran on the dock, hoping to hide myself in the water. I jumped in the pound, which was enough deep for me to jump, and was soon followed by a laughing Zoro. We played, splashed and jumped again from the dock until it was dark. We stopped playing when we heard the first firework being thrown in the air. We looked up and saw a beautiful yellow flower in the sky. We stared at the colored sky until there was nothing left. I swam back to the dock and got out of the water.

Lying on the old, small and wooden dock I heard Zoro coming out of the water. He lay down next to me and we gazed at the stars and the moon in a comforting silence. After a while, I heard Zoro clearing his throat and I turned my head to look at him; he was still staring at the stars, but in the moon light I could see his cheeks reddening.

(Zoro) Miki… There's something I want to ask you, but before; *Turning his face to look at me in the eyes* I want you to promise me that you won't run away.

(Miki) Hum… Yes? _'What's wrong? Is he going to kill me or something? And why is he calling me by my name again?'_

(Zoro) Ok… Well, the thing I want to ask you is… Do you… Uh… Have a… Boyfriend?

(Miki) *Rising up* What?

(Zoro) *Also rising up* It's just a question like any other! Don't get wrong ideas! I'm just curious!

(Miki) Oh… _'Damn it!'_ No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I do like someone. It's been a while now, in fact.

(Zoro) Really? I mean, how is he?

(Miki) He's amusing, gentle, always there for me and… *Staring at him in the eyes* He's always goofing around with me, he knows when something isn't right with me and I don't know why, but I want him to be as happy as he can be. And… _'Oh and fuck it!'_ he has funny green hairs.

Zoro remained silent. I was starting to sweat and thinking maybe this wasn't the best idea I had in my life.

(Zoro) I'm sorry… I'm just speechless; I don't know what to say or what to do.

(Miki) No, it's me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's going to be awkward now between us.

(Zoro) That's not why I can't talk. It's just that, you took the words right out of my mouth.

It was now my turn to remain silent. I was looking at him in disbelief and there was a 'Snap' inside of me: I leaned over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like this. Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ringtone. I excused myself and went to answer the little devil that ruined a perfect moment. It was Vivi; she told me she couldn't receive me because her entire family was at her house and there was no other room for me. I hung up, checked for any response from anyone, but there was nothing. I suddenly realized something: I have nowhere to sleep! I turned back to see Zoro, who was getting dry with his towel _'I can't ask him that. I don't even know what our relationship is right now! But Robin won't let me enter, Vivi can't receive me either and the others didn't even answer my texts. I don't have enough money to go in a hotel. What am I going to do? If I go to his house then… I don't know what will happen! Oh I don't know if I'm ready for '_ _this_ _'! I think I am, but at the same time, I'm really scared!'_ I snapped back to reality when Zoro talked to me.

(Zoro) Is everything ok? Was it Vivi on the phone?

(Miki) Hum, yes! It was her.

(Zoro) So? Can she shelter you?

(Miki) No, she can't-and-I-don't-have-a-place-or-money-and-I'm-in-big-trouble-now-because-if-I-don't-have-a-place-where-I-can-sleep-I'm-going-to-die-and—

(Zoro) Hey, slow down! Don't stress about it. You can come to my apartment. I won't rape you, don't worry Tiger! *Smiling wide* Unless you want me to. *Wink*

(Miki) Thanks Zoro, but you know that it's not a rape if I'm willing!

I pulled out my tongue and he smiled. We dried ourselves, packed our things up and went back to the car. I realised that what I said was almost an invitation and my hands started shaking; I was suddenly much more nervous, really nervous. Zoro seemed to notice, because he took my hand while he was driving to his home. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest and it helped calming myself down.

When we arrived at his apartment I could barely walk. _'My legs are like noodles!'_ But we made it to his door and I saw that he was nervous too, because he was having a hard time finding his key. He managed to open the door and we entered. We left our shoes in the doorway and I went straight to the couch in the living room. I threw my luggage on the floor and myself on the couch. _'This can't be happening!'_

 **Zoro's POV**

 _'This can't be happening!'_ I fumbled in my fridge to find a beer, but I forgot that I drank my last one yesterday. _'Fuck. I can't calm myself without a beer. I'm going to lose my head!'_ I looked over at the living room and told Miki that she could change herself in the bathroom. She went in with her bag and I went to my bedroom. I changed myself in a white T-Shirt and a pair of grey joggings. I heard a: Damn it! I came out of my room, went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

(Zoro) Tiger? Are you alright?

(Miki) Yes! Yes, it's just Robin… *Mumbling* Fucking hate her.

(Zoro) What? I'm sorry I didn't hear the last thing you said.

(Miki) It's nothing! Hey I was thinking about something: where am I going to sleep?

(Zoro) In my bed, I'm going to change the sheets and I'll sleep on the couch, is it all right?

(Miki) Yes! Thank you Zoro! You're my savior!

(Zoro) No problem!

I went back to my room and began to undo my bed. _'Ok, calm yourself. She doesn't want to do anything so don't stress out.'_

Just when I was finishing, I heard the door of my room opening, I saw Miki entering with green shorts and a red thank top with a tiger on it. I was speechless and while I was staring at her, all I could say was: Is it Christmas? She laughed so hard she collapsed on the floor, holding her rib cage. I knelt beside her with a smile and she did something I wasn't expecting: she raised herself and kissed me! _'Oh my fucking god! It's happening! It's happening right now!'_ I closed my eyes and engulfed her in my arms. She struggled to move her hand behind my head, but she succeeded and with a satisfied: Hum! she began to play in my, what she called ''funny'', hairs. I smiled in our kiss at that memory, but I was interrupted in my thoughts by something soft pushing on my chest. _'That's it; I definitely will need what's in my nightstand tonight.'_ We kissed—and kissed— and while we were interlocking our mouths, she placed my hands on her hips, like if to say: Go ahead! Explore! which I did. After some time, we pulled apart.

(Zoro) Wo. I'm shaking.

(Miki) *Blushing* That was my intention.

(Zoro) Why did you do that? I though you wanted us to take our time.

(Miki) I never said that! Plus, I texted Robin and it was all her plan. She's not even sick. She thinks that it's more than time that I have a boyfriend, a decent and real boyfriend. She said to Vivi to find an excuse and to tell our friends not to text me. She told me to go and punch life in the throat or I will regret it one day.

(Zoro) I love that bitch.

(Miki) Hahaha! Hey it's my sister you're talking about! But she can be bitchy sometimes, I must agree with you on this point.

(Zoro) Yeah… Hum… So, did I undo and redo my bed for nothing or...

(Miki) Zoro! I didn't rubbed my breast on you for nothing, you idiot.

(Zoro) That's why I love you, my tiger.

We smiled to each other and stood up. I was nervous, yes, but I guessed it was nothing compared to what Miki was feeling right now. I turned off the light; letting only the street lights lighting us. I walked towards the bed, removed the blankets and motioned Miki to go in. She climbed up the bed and I joined her: we were lying face to face and I didn't exactly know what to do. I had already made love with another woman, but this time was different: I was dumbfounded. She came closer and touched my right cheek with her left hand. I smiled and I surrounded her with my arm. We kissed for a moment, but the bulge in my pants was beginning to hurt and she seemed to notice it. She straddled me and rubbed herself on me. I was so agape that I didn't do anything and watched her get rid of her top. She looked at me, like if to say: Your turn! so I stripped off my T-Shirt, what she seemed to enjoy, but not as much as I was enjoying the view I had. I couldn't resist; I buried my face into her chest and played with it with my hands. This was the definition of softness. My hands traveled from her breast to her butt and her hands were everywhere on my back. My head was spinning; I couldn't control myself anymore. I rolled her over and kissed her neck, collarbone, breast and belly before arriving to her shorts. I looked up and detected a nod. I slowly removed her clothes and I contemplated her for a few seconds before she seemed to be intimidated by my staring. I smiled.

(Zoro) Turn over. I have a surprise for you.

(Miki) For me? I wonder what it is.

(Zoro) You'll see Tiger.

She obeyed me and turned over. I had a good view on her butt and was tempted to just rub my face on it, but controlled myself and went to my nightstand. I fumbled and searched a bit, but I finally found what I was searching for: a bottle of massaging oil and a condom. I put the protection on the nightstand and went back to Miki. I put some oil in my hands, placed the bottle back on the nightstand and started to massage Miki's back. She appreciated and I was satisfied with my idea: remove her stress by massaging her.

(Miki) Where did you get that, by the way?

(Zoro) Herm… Your sister.

(Miki) Oh… Right… Sorry, awkward.

(Zoro) I bought it just before we broke up, don't worry. We didn't use it and we didn't go as far as you and I are now.

(Miki) Really? How much time did you guys dated?

(Zoro) For a weak…

(Miki) What? What happened? You didn't love each other?

(Zoro) No, we were friends and… when we kissed for the first time it didn't seemed right. So we stopped right there.

(Miki) Oh. Nice to kno-oh!

I had slapped her right butt cheek and grinned at her. Her mouth form a ''O'' and she smiled back at me. No awkwardness anymore, so I started to massage her legs in a sensual way. She moved her hips and I grabbed her soft butt. I went all up to her shoulder and kissed her neck while rubbing her with my hands. I said softly in her right ear: Would you like to be on top, it would hurt less. She nodded and I removed my joggings. I reached the nightstand and grabbed the wrapped protection. I sat in the middle of the bed while Miki was staring at my manhood. She looked intimated, but she shouldn't be I was just a bit bigger than the norm. I reassured her by smiling softly and rubbing her arm.

(Zoro) He'd like to know you better you know, but he's kinda shy so you'll have to make the first step. *Wink*

(Miki) Is that so? *Leaning in* Well, *grabbing the condom and unwrapping it* I think I'll need this.

She put the condom on the tip of my virility and I held my breath. She unrolled it with her mouth! _'Where did she learn that? Oh god, I don't care!'_ She was now fully licking it; from the bottom to the top. She took it in her mouth and I rolled back my eyes in pleasure. She couldn't take it all in, so she helped herself with her right hand; stroking and sucking it. She stopped sucking, licked from the bottom to the top and swirled her tongue on the tip.

(Zoro) Ho-how did you learn that?

(Miki) *Rising up her head* Not the right time to mention that.

She kept licking and sucking while she was stroking. I growled in appreciation and I sensed she was smiling. I held myself on my left arm and gently caressed her yellow hairs with my right hand. After a moment she lifted her head and I groaned, because she had stopped giving attention to my personal area. She smiled and hugged me. Our private parts were also hugging and it made me longing even more for her. I positioned myself to be at ease and placed my hands on her hips. She also positioned herself; she was right over my manhood. We looked in each other's eyes, kissed and hugged. She went down and gasped in our kiss, but I was there to comfort her. She parted from the kiss and touched my forehead with hers. She had gone all the way down and was now breathing heavily and gritting her teeth. I caressed her back and kissed her neck in encouragement.

(Miki) Ok… That's not too bad.

(Zoro) Go slowly.

She nodded and began rocking her hips softly. I knew it was hard for her so I tried to please her in the ways I could. I touched her at the places I thought she would enjoy. She nuzzled in my hairs and she swayed while we were caressing our bodies. She was so soft, warm and wet that it was hard to concentrate not to move my hips against hers. After a few minutes, that seemed like hours, I heard a quiet moan and looked up to her: she was starting to enjoy it. That was my cue to begin moving and I did. It wasn't easy to get our rhythms synchronized, but we succeeded and it was really enjoyable. I rolled my eyes and nestled my head in her neck. I kissed her there and slightly licked her ear lobe. I was breathing heavy and she was too, but in the breathing I heard: Zoro, say my name. I did and she moaned louder than the first time. I kept calling her name and she also did. It had a weird affect; hearing my name, but I liked it. She put her hands on my shoulders and went faster. We looked in each other's eyes and kissed again. Miki suddenly threw her head back and yelled my name. _'She's coming!'_ I thought she was going to stop, but she didn't. She looked at me straight in the eyes and went to my neck. Her hands were now working their way to my back. She sucked on my neck and nibbled on my ear lobe. She dug her nails in my back and I moaned her name once again. She whispered: Come for me. I was speechless, but I hugged her and worked my hips faster. She was bouncing, biting and licking until I couldn't take it anymore. I came and I also yelled her name; holding her tight. She stopped and looked at me with a satisfied smile. I smiled back to her and we kissed one more time.

She got up and let herself drop on the bed, at my left. I removed the condom and put it in the trash can beside my bed. I lay down on the right side and put my hands under my head. Miki pulled the blankets over us and we cuddled: her head resting on my left shoulder and my arm surrounding her.

(Miki) *Half asleep* I hope your neighbours won't complain.

(Zoro) Fuck'em.

She chuckled a little and positioned herself to be comfortable. I thought I was dreaming and while we were cuddling I heard my morning alarm clock went off…


End file.
